Hot and Cold
by JMHHFAN69
Summary: Loren has a surprise for Eddie when he returns home from a trip.


**I do not own the rights to Hollywood Height characters or storyline; this is my fantasy world that I live in when I need a Hollywood Heights fix. I want my season 2!**

Hot and Cold

~One-Shot~

"Hey mom, do you have plans this evening?" Loren asks Nora.

"No honey, I don't have any plans this evening, do you want to come over?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to come take a class with me."

"What kind of class?"

"It's an exercise slash dance class; Gina is teaching the class."

"Sure, I'd love to take a class with you. What should I wear?"

"Wear something comfortable and easy to move in." Loren says, "We're meeting at my house at five."

"We?"

"Yes. Melissa, Aid, Traci and Grace are coming too. Gina agreed to do a private class for us."

"Okay honey, see you at five."

Loren ends the call, "one down, four more to go," Loren says to herself as she calls the next person on her list.

"Hey Mel, do you have plans this evening?"

"I'm supposed to hang-out with Lisa this evening. I'm not looking forward to it, she says she doesn't get to see me that much since Ian and I moved into the penthouse."

"I was going to invite you to take a dance slash exercise class with us."

"If I can bring Lisa along, count me in."

Loren chuckles to herself, "sure bring Lisa along, the more the merrier. Meet us my house at five. And wear something comfortable."

"Okay, see you at five" Melissa says.

Loren called Traci, Adrianna and Grace, they all agreed to take the class, "this is going to be interesting," Loren says laughing to herself.

"Excuse me Mrs. Duran," the installation guy says interrupting Loren's thought, "we're all done, if you follow me, I will show you how to set it up and take it down."

Loren nods her head and follows the installation guy upstairs.

At five everyone arrives, Loren serves wine, grapes and cheese while they wait for the car service. Loren purposely had the limo arrive late. She also requested that there be wine stocked in the bar in the limo, she wants everyone to be relaxed and open minded when they get to the dance studio. The ladies polish off four bottles of wine before arriving at Gina's dance studio. Loren tells the limo driver to come back in two hours.

When they walk into the reception area of the dance studio, Loren immediately stepped in front of them before they enter the dance room. "Okay you guys, please don't be mad at me, but I left something out about this class."

"What did you leave out Lo?" Melissa asks.

"This is a strip slash pole dance class, it's how I've gotten in shape and learned to feel more comfortable dancing on stage," Loren says with a smile on her face.

"WHAT!" Nora shouts.

"Mom you heard me the first time mom, it is an exercise class, just you learn strip moves and trick on a pole. Remember last week you commented on how good I look?"

Nora nods her head yes.

"Well it's because I've been taking private strip slash dance slash exercise classes for six months now."

"To be honest, I've always wanted to take a strip class but was too afraid," Lisa says interrupting Loren and Nora.

"MOM!" Melissa shouts.

"Oh come on Mel, you're a married woman, eventually you'll learn that you have to keep things interesting in the bedroom so your husband won't stray," Lisa says rolling her eyes at Melissa. Everyone's mouths drop open.

"This from the uptight Lisa Sanders," Melissa whispers.

"I've always wanted to take a pole class," Adrianna says.

"Well I told the limo driver to come back in two hours, so anyone who doesn't want to take the class can sit out here and twiddle their thumbs for two hours," Loren says walking into the dance room. Everyone follows her.

Eight stripper poles are set up around the dance room which is wall to wall full length mirrors. "Welcome ladies, please go stand by a pole and let's get started." For the next two hours, they learn basic dance moves; strip moves and a few tricks on the pole. Nora is a little timid at first but with a little encouragement from Loren, she relaxes and embraces her inner stripper.

Lisa Sanders, the uptight, stay at home mom from the Valley, had no trouble with embracing her inner stripper. She is able to pick up and execute each move with no trouble.

"I wonder if my mom was a stripper in her past life," Melissa says making Loren and Adrianna laugh as they slip off their poles.

The last half hour of the class, they learn a choreographed routine that they can do at home.

The limo ride home is filled with excitement and plans for their men. "Lisa, you shocked us all. How is it that you were able to pick up those moves so quickly?" Traci asks.

Lisa blushes, "I don't know, the moves just came naturally to me." Loren, Melissa and Adrianna start laughing. The limo pulls up to Loren and Eddie's house, everyone grabs their bags and say good night and head home, each with a surprise for their men.

"Mel, before you go, can you help me with something?" Loren asks.

"Sure," Melissa replies following Loren in the house. "What do you need me to do?"

"Follow me upstairs," Loren says.

Eddie's private jet pulls into the airport. Thousands of fans are screaming his name. "Eddie, you can't be late for Tyler's bachelor party, you're the best man." Jake says.

"I will only sign a few autographs Jake. You know I don't like to disappoint my fans," Eddie replies. When Eddie gets off the plane he walks over and starts signing autographs and taking pictures with his fans.

"This is going to take a while," Jake says to Ian.

"You'd think he'd be in a hurry to get to his wife before we head to the bachelor party. Especially since they've been apart from each other for two weeks," Ian says, "I know I can't wait to get home to Melissa."

"Tell me about it," Jake says, "I left Traci home with two kids. I know she can't wait for some adult conversation even if it's only for a couple of hours."

Just then Eddie's phone dings, indicating he's got a message. He pulls out his phone and opens the message. His eyes pop out and his mouth drops open. He blinks several times then turns to his fans, "sorry guys, I just gotta run." Eddie says rushing to the limo. "Jake! Ian! Let's go, I gotta get home!" Eddie shouts.

As Jake and Ian are waking to the limo their phones dings indicating they have a message. They open up their messages and run for the limo. "Drop me off first," all three yell at the limo driver. To settle who gets dropped off first, they playing rock, paper, scissors. Eddie wins.

Eddie jumps out the limo before it can come to a complete stop in his driveway. He tells the driver to leave his bags on the steps as he rushes into the house.

"Loren! Babe, I'm home." Eddie says taking the stairs two at a time. He throws open the door. In the middle of their bedroom on a small platform connected to a spinning stripper pole, Loren is standing there in a see through baby blue bra and boy shorts set.

"Welcome home babe. Wanna see what I've been up to while you were away?" Loren asks in her sexy voice.

Eddie can only nod his head yes.

"Pick up the stereo remote and push play." Eddie picks up the remote from the bed and push play, "I'm In Love With a Stripper (extended remix version)," by T-Pain starts playing. Loren starts dancing and moving around the pole. Then to Eddie's amazement, Loren starts doing tricks on and with the pole. After ten minutes of watching Loren do trick after trick using only her thigh and stomach muscles or arms and hands, Eddie walks up on the platform and grabs her from behind, wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm not finished," Loren says turning around in his arms.

"For now you are," Eddie says picking her up carrying her to the bed.

"You're going to be late for Ty's bachelor's party," Loren says as Eddie lays her down on the bed climbing on top of her.

"Do you really want me to go to a bachelor party where there will be strippers, with this?" he asks taking Loren's hand and moving it to the bulge in his pants.

"I can't let you walk out the house like this," Loren says, flipping their position so she's on top. She unzips his pants, pulling them off along with his underwear, shoes and socks. "I've been reading a book too while you were away." Loren says kissing her way up Eddie's legs. "Want to know what I read in that book?" She asks.

Eddie nods his head yes.

Loren reaches for the ice bucket sitting next to the bed. Eddie looks at her with curiosity his eyes. He watches Loren place ice cubes in her mouth; she winks at him then goes back to kissing her way up his legs. Eddie is really enjoying the feel of Loren's cold tongue and hot breath on his skins. She continues upward until she's in between his legs. Loren's next move causes Eddie to arch his back off the bed and yell out in pleasure. With the mixture of hot and cold, it doesn't take Eddie long to reach his peak. Once she is satisfied with Eddie's reaction, Loren slowly moves up his body until she reaches his ear, she traces his ear with her tongue then whispers, "you better not get a lap dance this time."


End file.
